Can't Hurry Love
by Winter Yuy
Summary: Anzu is to marry Atemu while Yuugi watches in jealousy and hatred as his brother gets his one love. What happens when two slaves come to work in the palace and can grant everyone's wish...? MarikxOC, BakuraxOC, AnzuxAtemu
1. Unexpected Summoning

Can't Hurry Love  
Chapter One: Unexpected Summoning  
**_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Oreana Hashiba_  
  
Author's Note: _Winter: _HIYA! It's Winter here with a new story of a completely new genre to me! Yu-Gi-Oh! BWHAHA! I will conquer all! [insert evil laughter here]  
_Oreana:_ the one who diverted the one and only Winter Oreana here as her sidekick and YGO conscious.  
_Winter:_ Please keep in mind that Oreana and I are probably NOT in our right state of consciousness when we write this. Remember that Atemu is Yami Yuugi. That was his name when he was pharaoh. So, happy readings!  
  
_Disclaimer_: We do no own Yu-Gi-Oh! If we did, we would probably be filthy stinking rich. We own Naunet and Layle and, of course, the plot. The rating will go up in further chapters.  
  
**-  
  
Atemu found more of his servants' bodies one the floor motionless the next day. _This is the fourth time something like this has occurred in just one year_, he thought, kneeling in front of them. It was two young females he had hired not too long ago to help with the trivial things around the palace. _Why would such girls be slain…? It makes little sense!_  
  
"My Pharaoh!" Bakura replied, running toward the concerned man. He halted behind Atemu upon seeing the bodies on the floor, cut apart. "What happened here?" He asked.  
  
"I would like to know myself," Atemu sighed, getting to his feet. "I'll have Shadi retrieve some new female servants. Why don't you go retrieve him for me? I will summon Marik and ask him to help me clean this mess up."  
  
Bakura watched as the Pharaoh disappeared down the hallway. Once he was completely out of sight, he smirked, looking down at the two dead girls.   
  
"This is what you two deserve once you intrude on mine and Marik's personal business." With that said, Bakura left to find Shadi so two new girls could be welcomed into the palace…  
  
-  
  
"Naunet!" A young woman replied, shaking her lazy sister who was still in bed. "C'mon! Get up already!"  
  
With a heavy yawn and a stretch, Naunet asked, "What is it, Layle? It's still too early to be doing chores."  
  
"We're being summoned by the Pharaoh, Naunet! Isn't this exciting?" Hoping to drown out her sister, Naunet grabbed the covers and pulled them over her head with a loud moan of irritation. Regardless of what she did, however, Layle continued.   
  
"We can finally live inside of a nice little mansion instead of living our days out in this mud pit. The invitation said that he wanted both sisters to attend! Do you know what this means?!"  
  
"You have another sister somewhere that I don't know about…?" The lazy Naunet muttered underneath the blankets.  
  
Layle sighed with annoyance, finally pulling the covers totally off of her sister's body. "No! It means we can both live in the Pharaoh's Palace together!"  
  
"Why on the Ra's green earth are you so excited about serving someone other than yourself?" Since her covers were taken from her, Naunet finally sat upright on the bed so she could look her sister dead in the face.  
  
"You will be up at the crack of dawn just to help the Pharaoh get ready and crap! That is not something I am really looking forward to. So may I ask why you are so excited?"  
  
Layle smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Because Marik will be there…not to mention that guy you've had a crush on since the day you've been put on this earth--"  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for?! Let's go already!" Naunet replied knowing exactly whom her sister meant. She jumped off of her bed and rushed to grab the clothing and jewelry she would be wearing. "So, when do they come for us or do we go up there?" Naunet asked, calming down for a second or so.  
  
Forgetting which it was, Layle pulled back out the summoning notice to glance it over. "Um-it says that one of the servants in the palace will come and get us." Folding it once more and placing it back in her shirt pocket she said, "And it will be soon so I suggest you hurry up and get ready."  
  
-  
  
Shadi arrived to pick up the two rambunctious women and took them to the palace so the Pharaoh could look them over. The girls had never been inside the palace before so they took in everything that they saw. They had never seen so much gold or silver in their entire lives and it was quite the eye candy for them.   
  
"This way," Shadi replied, looking back at the girls who were so busy examining their surroundings. There were two giant doors outlined in gold that Shadi opened to lead them into the Pharaoh's throne room. "Sire," Shadi replied, kneeling in front of him, "here are the two young women you requested."  
  
Atemu looked over at the two girls who were looking up at the Pharaoh, their mouths nearly gaping open. They had never been this close to the Pharaoh before and so it was quite the rare treat. Atemu got up off of his chair and walked slowly down the steps to where Shadi and the two women were standing. "Exactly who is who, may I ask?"  
  
Layle jabbed Naunet in the side, causing her to snap to her senses. "Uh-wha-me?" Once she realized she was sounding like an idiot, she tried to cover it up by, kneeling quickly in front of the Pharaoh and saying, "I am Naunet, sire."  
  
"And I am Layle, my Pharaoh," The other said, joining her sister on the marble floor.  
  
"I am glad that you are here. I will ask for your services when I feel it necessary. But until then--" Atemu snapped his fingers causing the doors behind the girls and Shadi to reopen. The girls, being curious, looked over the shoulders to see two familiar men standing there.   
  
"Bakura and Marik will show you where you may sleep for the duration of the time you are needed in my home." Naunet and Layle both nodded at Atemu's words, glad that things would be different from now on.  
  
Bakura walked over to Naunet's side as Marik reached down for Layle's hand. "Shall we be going?" Bakura asked, extending his hand to the lady.  
  
Naunet knew Bakura for he always walked the market place with Marik at his side. From a distance she admired him knowing and thinking that a rich man like that might not be interested. However, as dismal her chances may have seemed in her mind, it took her little to no time to jump to her feet and grip lightly onto his arm with a big smile. "Of course!"  
  
Layle felt the same way when it came to Marik. She had indeed seen him hanging about places other than the palace with Bakura and her body ached to just be able to touch him. Of course, now was her first chance to be able to take his hand for the first time.   
  
"I will take you to your room," Marik replied in a kind manor keeping his hand extended. Taking his hand, Marik helped her stand to her feet, making her heart beat so fast, she felt as though she would pass out right there on the floor. "Let's go."  
  
"Sure," Layle replied almost in a dreamy state.  
  
Atemu watched as the four left his throne room and Shadi joined the currently silent Pharaoh. "Is something wrong, my Pharaoh?"  
  
"I am just worried, Shadi. I don't wish to sacrifice my people to see who is in my palace causing deaths to my two main female servants, but…I need to know who is doing such things and why they would wish to do so."  
  
-  
  
"Here is your room," Bakura replied, opening the door to show Naunet her new room for as long as she was alive to serve the Pharaoh. The interior was quite beautiful. Golden colored cloth hung from the bed that was larger then her own. Pillows that had lovely designs on them laid about the quarters, as did statues of various cats seen through out Egypt and candles were lit about the room.  
  
"Your sister will be next door just in case you need to consult with her. My room is connected to yours," The white haired man, pointed to the door that was in front of where the bed lay. "Take that door and I will be in there. However, in the afternoons, I do not wish to be disturbed. If you need anything, contact me at night."  
  
"Uh, o-ok…" Naunet replied with a slight nod. Bakura seemed a bit different in person than when she admired him from afar. As frightful as he seemed up close and in person, she still had an attraction to him and it drove her heart wild. Naunet restrained herself though she wanted to touch him just one more time.  
  
Marik passed by the room those two were currently in and showed Layle where she would be till the end of her days. Her room was similar to her sisters. Not that much different in the least.  
  
"Wow!" She replied excitedly, throwing herself on the bed. "This feels so nice!"  
  
"In the afternoons I am busy with either the Pharaoh or other matters of my own," Marik stated in a different manor than Bakura. "If you wish of my assistance in something, contact me at night. Your sister is next door if you wish to speak with her anytime you two are not summoned."  
  
Layle looked about the room from where she laid on the bed. "Do all servants get this type of room?"  
  
"Not all," Marik answered honestly, placing down his Millennium Rod on the nearest table. "You and your sister not only serve the Pharaoh, but Bakura and I as well. Which of us you serve, depends on whom you are assigned to, that is."  
  
"So," She replied, sitting upright on the bed. "Who am I assigned to?"  
  
"You are assigned to me while your sister serves Bakura when he asks for it. My room is right through that door," Layle followed his finger that pointed to a door that was placed to the right of her bed. "That is where you can find me if I am not summoned by the Pharaoh or doing something else of importance."  
  
With a slight sigh of exhaustion, Marik picked back up his rod and headed for the exit. "Get comfortable. The Gods only know how long you may be here."  
  
Both Marik and Bakura shut the doors, leaving the two ladies in their new accommodations. "So," Bakura began, looking at Marik. "What do you think?"  
  
"Cute but--I highly doubt they will last long…" Marik answered with a smirk. "I would say a month at most."  
  
Bakura laughed as well, as he nodded. "I agree, but at least we have two new servant girls to tend to our every need till they find out about us." With that being said, the two men walked down the hallway leaving behind their newest slave girls.


	2. The Youngest Sister, Layle

Can't Hurry Love  
Chapter Two: Youngest Sister, Layle  
_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Oreana Hashiba_  
  
**AN:** _Winter:_ I hope you guys liked chapter one! It wasn't much, but now you get to peek into the mind of the youngest sister, Layle!   
  
_Disclaimer_: See chapter one!  
  
-  
  
I watched from my position on the bed as Marik left my new living quarters, his cape swishing as he left. Only one thought running through my mind.  
  
_Damn. This is nice._  
  
Of course, when I received word from the Atemu, the pharaoh, that he requested an audience with Naunet and myself--I had no clue how to react. It's not everyday that simple peasant women are requested to see the pharaoh. Well, unless he is interested in the woman's body or she has been charged with a crime.  
  
I sat up on the bed, glancing around the room one more time. It was nice. _Really_ nice. More than I had expected, actually. And to my shock, there was a bathing area in my room. Holy shit. It wasn't common for people of my class to have bathing areas. We usually just washed ourselves down with water and, after "cleaning" ourselves, splashed scented water on our bodies.   
  
Thus was the life I _used_ to live.  
  
My dreams had actually come true. I longed for money and an actually _nice_ home for most of my life, as did my elder sister, Naunet. Before our parents passed away, they had promised us that, one day, Naunet and I would make a name for ourselves, just like our childhood acquaintance, Anzu, who was currently courting the pharaoh.  
  
_Anzu_. The cursed name rang in my head, and before I had time to actually relish in the thought, Naunet come bursting in my room, a look of pure excitement on her face.  
  
"Can you believe this place?!" She practically screamed, arms flying in the air. "It's absolutely…_gorgeous_!"  
  
I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest, "I thought you hated the idea of serving the pharaoh. Now you seem to not have a problem with it."  
  
"Hell no!" She plopped down next to me, a goofy grin plastered over her face, "I don't mind serving the pharaoh as long as I'm close to Bakura!"  
  
_You'll be closer than you think, elder sister_. Not wanting to spoil the surprise for her, I just kept my mouth shut.  
  
Naunet was older than me by ten months. Our parents died when we were ten, so we've been fending for ourselves for going on eight years now. We have a very close relationship. Of course, we fight and bicker, but deep down, we're best friends. All we know is the each other, and no one, not even the pharaoh, could break us apart.  
  
She was one of the taller women in Egypt. Curse the God's for our height difference. She stands a good two heads taller than me, but my hair actually makes up for the difference. Her pitch-black hair, which was usually tied up, hung freely over her shoulders. Her glimmering, ice blue eyes were filled with so much joy and excitement that I couldn't help but smile. Whether the excitement was due to our new status change or the fact that she was going to be closer to Bakura.  
  
A sudden knock at the door brought me out of my stupor. A young woman entered with two other servants. She had middle length black hair, deep blue eyes, priestess robes adorned her body and the legendary Millennium Necklace shimmered brilliantly around her neck. I suddenly felt self conscious as I looked over myself. She was so beautiful and I was so…hideous. Maybe Naunet and I _didn't_ belong here.  
  
"Greetings. My name is Isis Ishtar. I'm assuming you two are Naunet and Layle, correct?" Her lips moved elegantly as her voice filled the room. It was just like water running over marble. Smooth.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Naunet and this is my younger sister, Layle," Yet again, the self-conscious feeling feel over me. Compared to Isis, our grammar and speech was horrible.  
  
Isis smiled sweetly, "It's a pleasure to meet you two. The pharaoh has asked me to inform you two ladies of your job descriptions and bring you your attire for the night."  
  
Naunet and I exchanged our traditional "what the hell?" glances as Isis spoke to us again.  
  
"There is a festival being held tonight. Representatives from other regions are attending to honor the engagement Lady Anzu and Lord Atemu. You two are to attend to ball as Lord Atemu's personal slaves."  
  
I shuddered at hearing Anzu's name. I really did _not_ enjoy hearing or talking about her. I laughed to myself, unnoticed by the other four guests, at the thought of Anzu not recognizing Naunet and myself after all these years.  
  
"So," I began quietly, "what exactly are we suppose to _do_ at this shindig?"  
  
Isis raised one her of finely shaped eyebrows, "You're grammar usage, first of all, has to be changed. You are not to speak unless you have been spoken to. You are to be at your utmost behavior and not talk back to the Pharaoh. You must show the guest the you represent this country, Egypt, respectfully."  
  
_Doesn't seem that bad_. I thought. I glanced at Naunet and heard her faintly whisper, "I'm doomed," under her breath. Isis must have caught on and laughed. Her voice echoing through my living quarters.  
  
"Don't fret, little one, you'll do fine," Isis remarked, stepping forward and placing a hand on Naunet's shoulder, "Just don't worry yourself over it. These people feed on fear and can sense it."  
  
Naunet raised her hand, "I have a small question that maybe you could answer." My sister's boldness always amazed me. "why, out of all the females in Egypt, were we summoned to serve that pharaoh?! I mean, there are other women who look better than us and act better than us and--"  
  
Isis's face fell dramatically. I saw her take a glance at the other two servant girls and they bowed respectfully and left, closing the door behind them. After they left, Isis returned her undivided attention to us.  
  
"How far are you willing to go for you master?" Isis asked. The unexpected questions caught Naunet and I off guard.  
  
"Uhh…excuse me?" I asked, generally confused.  
  
Naunet nodded, "What does that have to do with my question?"  
  
"I will ask you two again," Isis replied solemnly, "How far are you two willing to go for your master? Where do your loyalties lie?"  
  
Naunet's mouth dropped, "I ask one question and get bombarded for it!"  
  
I placed a hand on my elder sister's shoulder, squeezing it gently, "Calm down." I glanced at Isis sincerely. "I am willing to do anything. My loyalties lie with Egypt, the pharaoh, and my master."  
  
Isis smiled, "Your answer was just what I predicted." She took in a deep breath. "The bodies of two young servant girls was found in the palace this morning. When Lord Atemu went to request for more slaves, your names just happened to be next on the list."  
  
My eyes widened in fear. Deaths of two female slaves in the palace? Is that why she sent out the two girls from earlier because she didn't want them to know? To have them worry and quit? The questions shot through my mind and when the door opened, I almost stopped breathing.  
  
Cold. A shiver of dread shot down my spine as Bakura and Marik stepped into the room, both staring intently at Isis. I couldn't help but feel horrified. Another cold shiver shot through my still framed body as a feeling that this stay at the palace wasn't going to be what Naunet and I expected.


	3. The Banquet

Can't Hurry Love  
Chapter Three: The Banquet  
_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Oreana Hashiba  
  
_**AN:** _Oreana:_ stops crumbling up pieces of paper and tossing them on the floor when she realizes she is on OH! Hello, everybody! Oreana Hashiba, The second mastermind behind this fic is here to introduce the elder sister, Naunet to everybody. So now she is in control of this chapter. Not just that but now to have the two girls attend the party soooooo-let's begin!!   
  
_Disclaimer_: See the first chapter please and thank you!  
  
-  
  
I sat on the bed in my room waiting for this Prince of Egypt to come and hand me my attire for the party. I always hated waiting on people! Right then and there I wanted to get up and go to this little festival or…whatever the hell it was.  
  
_Anzu…?_ I thought, laying my cheek in the palm of my hand. _Why Anzu of all people to marry…? _When it came to the Pharaoh, it always concerned me with whom he was with. I didn't want Egypt to crumble under a scatterbrain like Anzu sharing the power of the throne!  
  
My thoughts came to a quick halt once I heard my door beginning to creak open. "Hello," A young boy replied, stepping into the room with a folded brown sheet in his hands. "I'm Prince Yugi, Atemu's little brother. Here's your outfit for tonight's celebration, Naunet."  
  
So this little twerp was the Prince of Egypt? He looked similar to the Pharaoh in many ways except he was probably a few inches shorter (only coming up to my breast. Lucky him I bet.) and his eyes were filled with innocents. I tried to refrain from at least calling him something that may cause little Yugi to snap at me though the chance of doing so rung in my mind constantly.  
  
"Thanks, Prince Yugi," I finally said, taking the outfit and unfolding it before me. For being servants, I thought our outfits would at least look decent but they looked like freaking rags! It was just a brown skirt with a strap that would go up the shoulder and than down my back! "This is it?" I asked, looking over at the short prince who was still in my room.  
  
"Of course! All new servants wear this type of clothing."  
  
"Alright then," I sighed, jumping off of my bed and walking over to the floor length mirror in my room. I placed it up to my body to see exactly what this would look like. It only mad me look more hideous! I wanted to look my best for Bakura at least! When I realized that that short little pervert was still in my room watching me trying to fiddle with the outfit, I turned around to give him a scolding look.  
  
"Um-can I dress alone?"  
  
"Oh, I do apologize!" Yugi replied, rubbing the back of his head with an embarrass look upon his face. "I need to go get ready myself for tonight's celebration. I pray to see you and your younger sister soon."  
  
Once the short prince left my room, I 'humped' with a shrug looking back at the mirror. "He's a bit more forgiving for the Great Prince of Egypt."  
  
"Heh! You just go about speaking your mind, do you not?" Bakura's voice asked from where Yugi had left. I turned around quickly, feeling my face beginning to burn up with embarrassment. When I didn't say anything, Bakura entered the room, his red cape flowing out behind him as he headed toward me.  
  
"You are a mighty brave one, Naunet. Not only do you speak outwardly about people in this palace that have a higher authority over yourself…but you continue to look me in the eyes."  
  
Realizing that if I wanted to at least keep my head on my shoulders where it belonged, I better start listening to my master and the Pharaoh. I lowered my head, looking down at my feet. From where my eyes were placed, I could see that he had stopped in front of me. Bakura used his finger to lift my chin but even though my face was directed toward his, I looked off to the side; not wishing to offend someone who made my heart ached every time I saw him.  
  
"You can look at me," He said honestly. Taking in a deep breath, I looked up at him with a pouty look. "Good girl." Bakura's thumb massaged my chin as he grinned at me in a menacing way.  
  
"You're beginning to learn to listen to me." With that said he headed toward his own room but stopped short of the door. "Your sister is possibly helping Marik get ready. Once you are through trying to get dressed, I require your assistance in my getting ready for the celebration."  
  
"Get-Get ready…? Help you get ready? How so, may I ask, my master?" I asked, stuttering over myself thinking of all the possibilities.  
  
Bakura sighed in frustration as he looked over at me and answered, "I need someone to pour water on me while I bathe, child. Not only that but I also require someone to retrieve my attire for this celebration."  
  
He did leave for his room but I stood there in front of the mirror believing all my dreams had come true. Seeing the one man I had admired for so long undressed and in the bathtub?? What more could a girl want? I could only image the look on Layle's face when Marik told her the same thing.  
  
If I wanted to help my master out I knew I had better get changed fast. Making sure that nobody was around I took off my old rags and flip on the new one. I looked back into the mirror, not pleased with what I saw. "Man! What am I going to do with my hair and makeup?" My short black hair was a mess compared to all the others in the palace.  
  
"I'll help you with that one," A female voice replied from my door. This caused me to jump around, wondering how long they had been standing there. There was a woman standing there with long blonde hair and sporting a beautiful tan dress decorated in gold and silver. Her violet eyes caught my blue as she came closer to me. "I will be here to get your makeup and hair all fixed up for tonight. My name is Mai."  
  
This Mai character began to brush my hair while applied the Kohl to my eyes. I notice that she was parting my hair and putting pigtails on both sides of face. When she was through messing with my hair, she helped me apply more makeup to my face.  
  
"There," Mai soon replied, looking at her work. She raised one finger to show she was not done like she had thought. Mai dashed quickly over to one of the many pots on my floor and ran back over to me with one in her hand. It held perfume oil inside of it and she began to rub it on my face and arms. "You're ready." With her job done, she walked toward the door once more but not before saying, "I'll see you and your sister at the celebration tonight."   
  
Looking back into the mirror, I liked how I came out thanks to the help of Mai. Unfortunately, I couldn't sit and admire myself for long, for Bakura called for my assistance from within his room. After taking a deep breath I dashed towards and opened the door to his room. He was already in the tub filled with water, bathing with the cleansing cream. I was so enthralled by what part of his body I could see bare that I forgot what it was I was suppose to do. "Y-Yes sir?"  
  
He pointed across the room where a jug laid in front of his mirror. "Take that and pour it on me when I say so."  
  
I quickly ran over to the jug and attempted to pick it up but it was so heavy, I nearly fell over! "It's heavy," I complained, looking over at Bakura.  
  
Bakura began to laugh at how weak I was. He didn't have to say it-I knew what he was already thinking about me. "If you can't pick that up, you may as well find some other way to wash me down."   
  
He was laughing at me with his expression now and I never felt so weak in my entire life! But another way to wash him down? I guess there was only so many ways but what way would not cause him to be angry with me?   
  
When I finally thought of one, I realized I may need the jug after all. Dragging it towards the white haired Bakura, I situated myself behind him so I could help wash out the cream that was over his body and in his hair. I dipped my hands into the water and then, nervously, began to wash out the cream that was in Bakura's hair. Once I realized he was not throwing a fit over what I was doing, I began to get a bit more comfortable doing this.  
  
The time passed too quickly for it seemed like no time at all, Bakura was ready to get out. "Alright," He soon replied, pushing my hands off of his body. "I need to get dressed now." I stepped away, waiting for him to rise up out of the water.  
  
However his next command made my dreams come to a screeching halt. "Close your eyes while I get out now."  
  
Rolling my eyes, I closed them and I heard the water beginning to drip from his body as he got up out of the tub. When I heard him putting something over himself, I asked, "May I look now?"  
  
"Yes, you may look now. But I'd advise that you watch that sharp tongue of yours," Bakura demanded. "You are not speaking to your little sister anymore, my child."  
  
"Sorry," I apologized, seeing that Bakura had only his tan white undershirt and pants on.   
  
He sat down in front of his mirror and pointed toward his bed. "Help me put those on." I walked over toward the bed to find a headband that was the color of aqua and another tan piece of clothing next to it. There was also a red like cape on the bed and a piece of purple clothing. Scratching my head, I wondered what I was supposed to do with all of this. Just exactly HOW did all of this fit on Bakura?  
  
It took me a few minutes but I finally figured it out. Taking the aqua colored band and the tan piece of clothing, I walked back over Bakura who was applying his own makeup. I laid the tan cloth on his head and tied the aqua band around it so that it would stay put.  
  
"The band hangs in the front, child," Bakura said, applying Kohl to his lower left eyelid. I retied the band in the front so it hung down the right side of his face once he was through with his eyes.  
  
I retreated back to the bed to grab the purple outfit and noticed that it was cut differently. It looked similar to what I was wearing, meaning it draped over one side of the body. I put the purple clothing on him so that it hung onto his left shoulder for support. Then the red cloth was the next thing I had to place on his body. I was about to put it on him but he stopped me with his hand. I didn't question it, knowing he would hate that. Bakura picked up a jewel and gold covered necklace so he could put it around his neck. Then he gave me the signal that it would be all right. I tied the red clothing around his neck so that it would flare out about his shoulders and down his back. I was through and glad of it for I was tired of running back and forth.  
  
"You actually did a good job," Bakura remarked, getting to his feet. "Now, retrieve my sash that is hanging on my mirror and help me tie it on."  
  
The mirror was right in front of him. Could he not do this himself? Not wishing to ask that aloud, I grabbed the tan sash and tied it around his firm waist to complete his outfit.  
  
"There," I replied, getting to my feet once I was done with the sash. "Is there anything else that I should do for you?"  
  
"No." Bakura got to his feet and looked at me, causing me look back down at my feet again not knowing if he want me to look him in the eyes or not. "It's now time to attend the party. You had better not embarrass me!"  
  
Not wishing to embarrass myself, I asked, "What should I do, master?"  
  
Bakura grabbed my wrist and began to haul me towards my room so we could head out into the hallway. It was hurting me badly but I didn't complain.  
  
"Walk behind me as we make our entrance. It will be held in the Pharaoh's throne room. Do not speak to the Pharaoh or myself unless we speak to you first. Keep your head bowed but stand up straight. Stop slouching like a peasant girl!"  
  
I grunted, rubbing my wrist once he finally let go of it. We entered the hallway to find Marik and my younger sister, Layle there.  
  
"Are you both ready?" Marik asked, looking over at Bakura.  
  
Bakura nodded, walking down the hallway toward the celebration. I didn't have the time to stop and speak to Layle for I was supposed to be walking behind him! When I had the chance to look over my shoulder at Marik and Layle, I noticed that she was doing the same thing I was with Bakura. I guess his rules were the same as Bakura's.  
  
I got so nervous once we entered the room. What if I made a fool of myself in front of everyone? That would not only disappoint the Pharaoh but more importantly, Bakura!  
  
"Go up to the Pharaoh's throne with Isis and Mai," Bakura demanded, shoving me forward.  
  
Marik did the same to Layle, causing us to walk toward Mai and Isis who were standing in the gathering crowd waiting on us. "So, now what?" I heard Layle ask the two girls.  
  
"Follow us up to the Pharaoh's throne," Isis replied quietly, leading us.  
  
I looked about the room, spotting people who may have been working for the Pharaoh but I didn't know them well. Mai saw me eyeing the people who were gathering, looking curious at them. My eyes became fixed on a man that was already next to the Pharaoh's throne and Mai decided to clear up, "That's the Pharaoh's cousin, the Great Priest Seth. Pretty hot isn't he?"  
  
"Um-yea…" I replied, with a slight nod.  
  
We were soon next to the throne and I was asked to stand on the left side with Mai and Layle stood on the right with Isis. So far away from Bakura, I was getting bored and ready for this to end. Soon, the crowd began to part and I could see that Atemu was walking next to that witch, Anzu. It made me cringe seeing her here with the Pharaoh. I knew what she did just to get next to royalty…and it made me angry.


	4. Banquet from Hell

Can't Hurry Love  
Chapter Four: Banquet from Hell  
_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Oreana Hashiba_  
  
_Winter:_ HIYA! Thanks for coming back and stuff! We're glad to see you guys liked chapter three! Oreana got a little carried away.  
_Oreana_: sticks out tongue Make up your damned mind already! I write too much or I write too little. Sheesh…anyways people, enjoy this chapter!  
  
_Disclaimer_: [insert the disclaimer from chapter one here]  
  
Layle watched as Anzu and Atemu, the pharaoh, ascended the stairs; her arm looped through his own. She seethed in anger, but did not show her emotions. Instead, while her head was bowed, she glanced at Naunet, who was also in the same situation. However, Anzu was closer to Naunet, and she could tell that the look on her elder sister's face was that of death. She whimpered in her misfortune. Why couldn't Anzu be closer to her?!  
  
_Please Naunet, don't kill her yet. At least wait until the festival is over!_ Layle's thoughts stopped immediately when she saw Marik and Bakura walking up the stairs next, standing beside High Priest Seth and Shadi. She almost whimpered again at her misfortune at seeing Naunet was closer to the advisors. _Damn the fates…_  
  
Naunet kept her head bowed and was thanking Ra that it was this way. Her face was twisted in disgust and anger as Anzu's sickly smiling face appeared in her peripheral vision. The raven tightened and relaxed her fists for several minutes before Atemu stood up, a look of pure joy on his face.  
  
"I welcome you all to this celebration being that this night will change the path of Egypt. If there is anything you require my servants will attend to those needs. Now please, let us enjoy this moment and celebrate the new beginning of Egypt," Atemu snapped his fingers once and the doors opened, ten to twenty servant women pouring out with enough food to feed a town and jugs of wine the size of Ra's head.  
  
Atemu's advisors waited as he and Anzu descended the stairs and sat at the long table before they, too, descended the stairs and sat down to enjoy the meal. Anzu, of course, sat on Atemu's right at the head of the table while Prince Yugi sat at Atemu's left. Shadi sat to Anzu's right and across from Shadi was Isis. Marik sat on Isis's right as Bakura sat on his left while High Priest Seth sat next to Shadi.  
  
Mai, Layle, and Naunet had opted to stand behind the Pharaoh, even though they had not been told to move, Mai said it was okay. With all the noise around the room, the three "servant" girls talked amongst themselves silently, not a single person noticing them.  
  
"As long as we don't show we're talking to one another, it'll all be fine," Mai whispered, keeping her head raised enough to see through out the crowd.  
  
Naunet looked at their new friend, "How long have you been a slave here?"  
  
"About six years. Lord Atemu is actually a nice person and good ruler, really--"  
  
"Aside from the fact he's marrying Anzu," Naunet whispered harshly.  
  
Mai looked a little shock, "Do you have something against Lady Anzu?"  
  
Layle smiled a little moving some of her waist length blonde-brown hair out of face, "You could say that." Her sea-green eyes filled with anger. Anzu was _not_ the best person/thing to talk about around her.  
  
"Well," Naunet began with hate in her tone, "Anzu use to be a good friend of ours until she showed us how shallow she was. It wasn't the Pharaoh who had a crush on her at the time...it was little shorty there," Naunet nodded toward Yugi sitting next to his brother. "So, she used Yugi's feelings to get closer to the Pharaoh. I despise her for doing so! As does, Layle. It's horrible to break someone's heart like that!"  
  
"I-I had no idea…" Mai glanced at Anzu as Atemu stood up, giving another speech to the people attending. She looked at the two girls, "No need to listen to him. He babbles a lot."  
  
"I can tell," Layle murmured as she listened to the young pharaoh announcing the reason for the celebration. Glancing off to the left, Layle noticed Marik staring at her…oddly. She blushed and tried to look away, but she couldn't. Her green eyes locked with his purple ones. _By the Gods…why is he looking at me that way?_  
  
Naunet nudged younger sister in the side as Atemu finished his speech, "What's wrong?"   
  
Layle shook her head and forced a smile, "Nothing is wrong, elder sister. I'm fine."  
  
Mai looked in the direction Layle had been staring at early. She smiled impishly, "You were watching Marik, huh?" Layle's shocked expression gave her an answer. "Ha! Don't worry. It's natural for anyone woman to stare at Marik. He, Bakura, and High Priest Seto usually attract the ladies attention."  
  
"Is that why," Naunet nodded her head towards the table, "Isis is sitting next to Marik? Is she his lover or something?"  
  
Mai could've laughed out loud at the girl's question, "Of course not, silly. Isis is Marik's older sister."  
  
Before Naunet and Layle's "do huh" expressions came in, a group of men walked up to the three girls. They dressed of the noble house of Rome. They could smell the strong scent of alcohol and Layle had another feeling _something_ bad was about to happen.  
  
And it did…  
  
"Woman!" The Roman shouted, his voice echoing throughout the room.  
  
Suddenly, he grabbed a handful of Layle's soft, brownish-blonde hair yanking it to the side roughly. All eyes in the room turned to look at the Roman who had the young Egyptian slave by the head, pulling her down to the floor. Naunet resisted the urge to pummel the man into the ground, but stopped. She stared at her sister oddly.  
  
And to everyone's surprise, Layle made no sound. She didn't cry out in pain or shout for him to stop. Her face reflected nothing, not even hurt; however, no one got up to stop the man from abusing the girl, not even Atemu. They just let the man throw Layle on the ground and pull her up to her feet by her hair. He slapped her twice and grabbed her chin, pulling it closer to his face.  
  
The Roman snarled, "Your pharaoh should have told you, bitch, that women having long hair are worthless and easy to beat." He withdrew his hand, but not before yanking out a handful of her hair. He laughed and pushed her down onto the steps leading to the thrown before walking away with his men.  
  
Naunet panicked when Layle didn't move. Her breathing became erratic as she glared daggers at the man who had just hurt her younger sister. After the men had walked off, the party had resumed as it normally would. The rage inside Naunet shown on her face, but Mai's soft hand on her shoulder made her jump.  
  
"Don't do anything. You'll get in trouble," Mai explained. When Naunet tried to protest, Mai nodded to the side. "I think Layle will be fine."  
  
Naunet glanced at her sister before a smile spread across her face. She offered a hand out to the younger girl, but Layle refused to take it. The younger of the sisters stood up by herself, not showing any signs of soreness. Her lip was bleeding slightly and all the girl could do was suck on her bottom lip until it stopped.  
  
"Thank you for the offering, elder sister, but," Layle whispered kindly, "I don't need your help. Remember what Isis told us? We aren't supposed to react or talk back to anyone."  
  
A figure walking quickly towards them caught their attention. Naunet's eyes widened and she leaned towards Layle and whispered harshly, "Prepare for impact!"  
  
It was Anzu. She was practically running towards the two girls with her arms wide open. Mai stepped away from the two as Anzu crashed into them, hugging the two girls tightly, screaming things she didn't understand. The blonde headed woman looked around and noticed people were staring at her.  
  
Anzu wrapped her arms around Layle and Naunet's neck tightly, "Oh, by Ra! I missed you two! I didn't know you were the new female servants!" She pulled away, looking into the eyes of her old friends. "Did you guys miss me?"  
  
Layle put on a fake smile and patted Anzu in the back softly, "Of course we missed you, darling! But we can see you're doing quite well!" Every word Layle uttered was through clinched teeth. Anzu, being a complete ditz, did not seem to notice the small gesture and smiled.  
  
"Oh, Layle," She said somberly and reached out to touch the small bruise on the older girl's cheek, "I'm sorry about that. I saw it, but I couldn't do anything about it. And your lovely hair. You'll have to get it cut."  
  
Naunet cleared her throat loudly directing Anzu's attention to her, "I'll help her cut it tonight, but shouldn't you be with your fiancé?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Atemu?" Anzu smiled goofily. "Why heavens no! I can do whatever I please! And I choose to talk to my friends!"  
  
Naunet and Layle looked at one another with dreaded expression. Then they plastered those fake smiles again, convincing Anzu she was welcome around them anytime. In the two girl's minds, the conversation was taking _way_ too long. As a matter of fact, it should've ended the minute she said 'hello'.  
  
But it seemed the God's were looking out of them tonight. Just as Anzu started talking about Atemu in more ways then the two, three including Mai, girls wanted to know, a man shouted for a servant to get more wine. Layle and Naunet looked at one another.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" They both shouted, practically running past Anzu, the pharaoh and his advisors, and the guests.  
  
Anzu looked on confusingly, "What's gotten into them?"  
  
Mai just shrugged, "Probably tired of standing still."  
  
-  
  
Layle and Naunet burst through the doors and into the kitchen quickly. Naunet screeched to a halt, looking around for something to kill Anzu with. She spotted a fairly good sized knife and went to grab it, but Layle beat her to the punch.  
  
"Sister!" Layle shouted, "Are you crazy?!"  
  
Naunet cringed, "I'm gonna fucking kill her! Gimme the god damn knife, Lay!"  
  
"No! You can't kill her! Think about it, Nai nai," Layle tried to keep her voice calm by using her older sister's nickname. "If you were to hurt her right here, you'd be charged with the highest offence possible and put to death. You'd leave me behind to fend for myself and the pharaoh would probably kill me because I'm your sister! As much as I dislike her, I don't want you to kill her…"  
  
Naunet huffed, but stopped when Layle was looking at her evilly.  
  
"I don't want you to kill her…not yet anyways. We'll use this servant thing to our advantage."  
  
Naunet raised her head towards the ceiling, "Thank you Ra! Thank you for my sister!"  
  
Just as the two were about to grab the wine and walk out, a voice from behind them made them jump and turn around, "Is everything alright in here?"  
  
"By the power of Ra," Naunet whispered. "You scared me, Yugi!"  
  
"I'm sorry…" The young prince said. "My brother and Anzu were worried about you two so they sent me to check. Is everything alright?"  
  
It had only been at least five minutes since they went to retrieve the wine but Bakura came running in with an angered look upon his face. "Will you slow bitches hurry up??" He demanded. He was obviously drunk--Naunet could tell.  
  
"Uh! We're coming!" Layle replied, grabbing the wine and running out in front of Naunet.  
  
Bakura stopped Naunet at the door harshly by grabbing her left shoulder. Naunet let out a cry of pain. His frown creased even further down his face to show his disapproval. "I thought I told you not to embarrass me!"  
  
His nails dug deeper into her skin causing her to flinch. "Bakura-sama!! You're hurting me!"

"You dare speak to me out of line??" His nails drew blood from where they were fixed into her mocha colored skin. Naunet cried once more, with disapproval but dared say nothing about this time around. Bakura's frown turned into a serious one upon hearing her painful cries and moan.  
  
Naunet stopped to catch her breath once his grip loosened up. Throwing her on the ground, he said, "For this, I want to see you in my room tonight! There, I will consult with you!"  
  
Once Bakura let her be, Naunet began to quiver in fear of losing the one person she really wanted to be with. _Did I do something wrong? God so many rules...I dunno what to do anymore! _With a frown, she stood to her feet, looking over at her shoulder. "It's bad enough I have to suffer through this celebration of Anzu but to anger the man I love?!" She said aloud in an upset tone.  
  
The doors reopened, and fearing that it was Bakura, she backed up just a few paces. Yugi entered the room once more with a worried frown on his face.  
  
"Is something the matter, Naunet? You have yet to join us-" Yugi caught his breath upon seeing the blood on Naunet's shoulder. "What happened to you?" He asked, kneeling in front of her since she was still sitting on the floor.  
  
Flinching a bit from the touch of his hand on her cut, she frowned. Naunet hated to have someone witness her pride being smashed to the floor like that. And it was the little twerp of all people!  
  
"Heh-do you not do your job, Yugi?!" Naunet asked in a defensive tone. Getting to her feet, she looked straight ahead, forcing back the tears in her eyes. "It's not appropriate for a Prince of Egypt to help out a meaningless slave girl like myself!"  
  
With that said, Yugi watched as the stubborn slave stormed out. "I-I was just worried…"


	5. The Aftermath Part 1

Can't Hurry Love  
Chapter Five: The Aftermath Part 1  
_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Oreana Hashiba_  
  
**AN:** _Winter_: … … …  
_Oreana:_ … … …  
_Random Person:_ They've worked themselves too much and can't think of anything to say.  
  
_Disclaimer:_ … … …  
  
The festival had continued on for hours. Naunet and Layle eventually returned with the wine and, as they were going back to sit with Mai, Anzu had pulled them off to the side, telling them to stand near her. Although hesitant of the offer, Anzu insisted that the two would be safer around her. Naunet, remembering what happened to her sister, took the offer quickly. The two girls almost felt sorry for hating Anzu. _Almost_.  
  
And as insuring as Anzu's offer had sounded, it hadn't come true. Other men, who had been amused by what that Roman done, passed by Layle, all yanking her hair. Some taking out their daggers and cutting out a piece. Anzu had begged Atemu to stop them, but he did nothing that could stop them. Instead, he told his younger brother to escort Layle out of the party and to her chambers.  
  
"And what of her sister?" Prince Yugi asked as he stared at Naunet. Her eyes clearly showing concern for Layle.  
  
Atemu glanced up at Layle and then at Naunet. He smiled kindly, "She can go as well." The pharaoh took notice of the stares Bakura and Marik were giving him, but chose to ignore they're actions. "I shall send some servants in to care for your needs, Layle."  
  
"You shouldn't go out of your way, m'lord," Layle said sweetly. "It is just hair. You shouldn't concern yourself with my appearance."  
  
Atemu frowned, "There is no law saying I cannot care for my servants. And someone should have told you put your hair up." He glanced one more time at Marik and Bakura, who were enjoying the wine a little too much. He shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
Isis stood and look at Atemu, "If it is alright, my pharaoh, I would like to accompany the two girls."  
  
"Very well, Isis," Atemu watched at the two servant girls, Isis, and his little brother walked out of the dining hall. He sighed. It was Marik's job to tell the girl what the rules were. He felt Anzu squeeze his arm. "Yes dear?"  
  
Anzu stroked his cheek, "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Atemu smiled at her concern, "Yes." And then he kissed her.  
  
-  
  
No one spoke a word until the four were securely in Layle's chambers. Once the door was closed, Isis examined the young servant girl's hair and other injuries. She frowned.  
  
"I should have never entrusted my little brother with the job of telling you about your hair," Isis began. "During these festivals, most men enjoy pulling on the hair of women. This is the reason why most servant girls have short hair. Do you feel pain anywhere else?"  
  
Layle nodded, "My head is pounding and when I suck in a deep breath, my sides hurt."  
  
"You need to see the royal physician tomorrow. I'll inform Atemu of this," Isis said sweetly.  
  
Naunet sat down on her sister's bed as Prince Yugi stared at her intently, "What is it?"  
  
Yugi frowned as he looked at her shoulder again, "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"It's not your job to care about my well being, Prince Yugi," Naunet said.   
  
Layle said nothing as she sat down at her vanity, eyeing her hair. She felt like crying, but would do no such thing with everyone around. She ran a finger over the bruise on her cheek. She glanced at Isis, "Will you cut it?"  
  
"I can do no such thing," Isis replied. "Lord Atemu will send back some servant girls to do it. I'm sure, but I'm concerned for both of you." The Egyptian woman looked towards the door as her Millennium Necklace flashed for a second.  
  
Layle and Naunet both cringed when they heard Bakura and Marik coming down the hall, screaming. They prayed to Ra that the two drunken men wouldn't dare enter the room. Prince Yugi glanced at Naunet and Layle, preparing to save them if anything happened. The door swung open and, instead of the faces of Marik and Bakura, two other servant women entered.  
  
"Lord Atemu sent us," One of the women stated. Both of them bowed to Yugi and Isis respectfully before walking towards Layle.  
  
Isis looked at Naunet, "If you and Layle aren't busy around high noon tomorrow, come and find me. I wish to talk to you two."  
  
Naunet looked confused, but nodded as Isis walked out. She looked towards the door again and came face to face with Prince Yugi, "You're still here?"  
  
"Yes, I am," The vertically challenged royal sat down next to Naunet. "I could charge you with treason for talking to me in such a manner, but I won't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…" Yugi started, "I don't take innocent lives."  
  
Naunet crossed her arms against her chest as she sighed. _Is that all, your royal shortness?_ Naunet thought to herself, looking down at the young prince. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me, Young Prince?" She asked, rephrasing what she thought in her mind.  
  
Yugi could sense the rudeness in her tone, as Naunet stood there in an unpleasant manor. "What is the matter with your attitude, Miss. Naunet??" Yugi asked sharply, dragging the slave girl out in the hallway.  
  
Naunet laughed at his speech. "_Miss_. Naunet? By the Gods…you are something, aren't you, young prince? Addressing a meaningless slave girl by the title of Miss?! Tisk, tisk. What would your big brother think?!" She asked with an angered expression. Her eyes were narrowed and focused on the young boy.  
  
Yugi grabbed Naunet's arm when she was trying to retreat back to her little sister's side. "Look, I am not my brother and I am not some young prince who is going to be tied up by laws!"  
  
Naunet yanked back her arm from the prince. "Not tied up by laws you say?? Well, you certainly didn't care about my sister getting beat to death and having her hair ripped out! Why didn't you stand up for her sake??" Yugi didn't know what to say to this. Why didn't he if he disliked the laws of Egypt so much? When there was no reply, Naunet shrugged with a laugh of anger, as she headed back to her sister's room.   
  
_It's the laws I may dislike but If I disgrace my big brother I will be considered unfit to take the throne when necessary_, Little Yugi thought. With a heavy sigh, he rested his body against the hallway. "And I want to take the throne so I can change some things. What should I do…?" Yugi became stiff once he saw Seth walking down the hall. The tall Priest had a look about him that made the young prince become worried. He was heading for Layle's room! Unaware of what to do about this one, Yugi retreated to his big brother.   
  
The door flew open and crashed into the wall, causing all the females to look at who was the cause. Naunet froze in her tracks when she realized that the High Priest was looking her way. "I am here for Naunet. Bakura is requesting your company right now."  
  
Naunet knew what it was for. It was for embarrassing him at the party and she was a bit frightened to go and see him now. The Gods only knew what he would do to her for that! "But-I am-"  
  
"Are you talking back to me, servant?" Seth hollered, causing the slave girls to flinch in fear. Layle looked at her elder sister seeing that she was frightened about this. Something occurred at the party but she didn't know what.  
  
"I-I have to go, Layle…"  
  
"Come, slave girl," Seth ordered in a calm tone, jabbing the bottom of his rod against the floor.  
  
Naunet looked at her little sister. "I may not be here much longer…"  
  
"Come, slave girl!!" Seth ordered once more in a fiercer tone. Before Layle could questioned it Naunet headed toward the door with her head down so Seth would not get even madder than he already was at Naunet for resisting. Once she was out in the hallway, Seth grabbed her wrist and walked quickly to her room so he could get to Bakura's room.  
  
Bakura was sitting in his highly decorated golden chair with another cup of wine in his hands. Seth tossed Naunet forward causing the young woman's brown raggedy skirt to reveal part of her body that she was not ready for him to see. Embarrassed by this, Naunet pulled the skirt down quickly. Seeing that Seth was still there, Bakura nodded. "Leave us." Naunet was about to get up but Bakura raged, "Don't get up! Stay down!" He was still drunk due to all the wine he had taken in during the celebration. This worried Naunet greatly as she was there on the floor. "Do you know why you're here, child?"  
  
Naunet nodded as she was face down on the cold hard floor. "I embarrassed you at the party…" Not knowing if this was going to work, Naunet began to plea. "I am sorry, my master! I did not mean to disgrace you! I was--"  
  
"Quiet!" He ordered, getting up off of his chair. Naunet could somewhat see him staggering as he headed toward her. Bakura kneeled in front of her body and she felt him touch the bloody mark on her shoulder. "When I made this…you aroused something within, my dear…" Naunet began to shiver at the feel of his hand on her body. "You took in your breath quickly and actually made pleasant moaning sounds as I did this. Dare I ask if you enjoyed it…?"  
  
A bit baffled at his question, Naunet wondered how she should answer that. She did enjoy him touching her but she was not that intone with pain. Naunet could only bare so much but if it was the truth he was asking for, she might as well answer honestly. "If you want my honesty, I would have to say…I enjoy being with you, my master. I would indeed do anything for you…even if that meant enduring horrible pain and agony."  
  
"Hmmm-good answer, my child," He replied, tapping her cheek with the palm of his hand. Naunet closed her eyes, lowering her head back down to her folded arms that were in front of her. "Which makes me wonder," She heard Bakura reply in a curious tone. While her head was down, she soon felt her master's fingers move her thong and slip into her opening, causing her head to fly up with surprise. "…did you endure it before?"  
  
Naunet tried to find her breath as she could feel the one person she wanted with her whole being placing his fingers within her. "If-if you're asking if I am pure...I am…! I have not been with another man…!"  
  
Bakura pulled back his fingers, looking at what was on them. He massaged the milky-white substance between his middle finger and thumb. "You got wet already?" He snickered at this, as he licked his fingers free of what I had left on them. "You taste sweet, my child."  
  
Naunet was forced further down on the floor as the ravenous Bakura continued to place his fingers inside of her. She could feel at least four of them inside of her, which hurt a bit since her body was not use to this. _He's actually touching me_, she thought, her body heating up. _What I have waited for and longed forever since I saw him when I was young is happening NOW! _ "My—my, master!!"  
  
"Your body longs for me, child," Bakura replied, grabbing onto her clit and massaging it. "Do you deny this fact?"  
  
"No!" She answered right away, shaking her head. "I do want you…I wanted you since I saw you!"  
  
When Naunet realized what she said aloud, she felt a bit embarrassed about it. However, Bakura only snickered about it as he pulled his hand out of her. "As much as you may care about me…I didn't call you here just to 'pleasure' you and myself, my dear…I came here to punish you as well." Naunet's body began to quiver as she saw Bakura pull out a knife decorated in diamonds. His eyes were wide with want as he looked at Naunet who was gazing over her shoulder now. "Now…you shall receive your punishment. It may be harmful for you but…it arouses me…"


	6. The Aftermath Part 2

Can't Hurry Love  
Chapter 6: The Aftermath Part 2  
_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Oreana Hashiba_  
  
**AN**: _Winter:_ …the second part of chapter five…sorry for the not warning of the lemon content. Hehe. This chapter will have some too.  
_Oreana_: …please enjoy…viewers discretion is advised…  
  
_Disclaimer_: Same rules apply for every chapter.  
  
"It's a shame your wonderful hair has to be cut," The brown headed servant stated. She, along with another girl, was helping fix Layle's hair. "My name is Serenity."  
  
Layle smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Serenity nodded her head as she finished Layle's hair, "I'm the pharaoh's personal dresser. Well…_one_ of his dressers. I usually help with dressing Lady Anzu and fixing her hair, which is why he sent me here. And…done!"

"I see…" The slave girl sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her once waist length brownish-blonde hair now barely touched her shoulders.

"Do you not like it?" Serenity asked. She cocked her head to the side, examining the girl. "Having long hair isn't that important--"  
  
"It _was_ important to _me_…" Layle bit out venomously. She clinched her fists and hid her face. "I'm sorry, Miss Serenity. I just want to be alone right now. Thank you for your help."  
  
Serenity took a step back, glancing at the girl one more time, "You're welcome." And she stepped out of the room with her assistant.  
  
Once she was left alone, Layle stared back at her reflection again. Horrid. It was _horrid_. Absolutely disgusting. Lifting a shaky hand, she buried it in her hair, grabbing a handful, and yanking down as hard as she could. Her lithe body shook with uncontrollable sobs as she could no longer hold in her bottled-up emotions in. She glanced up at the mirror again before her rage unleashed.

"…_disgusting_…!" Layle screamed and shot up out of the seat, causing the object to sling back. She pulled at her hair again and clawed down her face. She _hated_ herself. Feeling her legs give out, she collapsed in a heap of tears on the floor.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, a figure was watching from the shadows with an unmistakable smirk on his face. In his mind, the girl's rage was…beautiful. Her face was twisted in anger and it aroused him. Her labored breathing only added to his arousal. He wanted her…_now_. Stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight, he spoke.

"Seem to have lost your composer, have you?"  
  
Layle's head shot up and turned in the direction of the voice, "Master Marik!" Shock was evident in the girl's voice. She stood up swiftly, "Y-you saw--"

"Dear child," Marik's voice was slurred and he staggered as he walked, "why do you now release all of your feelings? Why did you not do it at the festival?"

"Why do you care?" Layle asked, glaring at him defiantly.  
  
Marik laughed at the girl's forwardness. It seemed Naunet was not the only one with a sharp tongue. But his examination of the girl ceased as he reached out, grabbing her chin.

"You seemed to have forgotten your place, Layle," Marik's voice was now cold and harsh. He inched closer to the girl's face, "Answer the question as a slave should."

"Because if I had," the Egyptian started as she pushed back all of her emotions, "you would have punished me."

"Correct," The advisor wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, pressing her closer to his body. "But it seems I now have a reason to discipline you."  
  
Before Layle could say a word, Marik placed his lips over hers. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he forced her mouth open, inserting his tongue inside her mouth. She just stood there making no move to react to his gesture. Of course, she wanted to. She wanted to touch him everywhere, but would not dare. She was a slave, the lowest status in Egypt, and did not deserve to touch a high advisor to the pharaoh.  
  
Marik pulled back and looked into the girl's emotionless sea-green eyes. He frowned, "Do you not like my touch?"  
  
Layle, fearing she would answer wrong, said nothing at all as she just continued to stare into Marik's soft, purple eyes. She was searching for something deep within those pools of amethyst. She suddenly came across…loneliness? Depression? Sadness? Everything was so mixed that she could not translate it. And before she could figure it out, it was gone and replaced with anger.

"Why do you not answer my question?" Marik asked impatiently. The girl was something else. Most women would have already given into his needs and be in his bed right now, but Layle…this one was different. He stepped back, crossing his arms over his lean chest.

"Does it matter? My answer, that is," Layle said, her emotions not wavering on bit. "Even if I said no, you'd still proceed."  
  
"What makes you so sure, girl?"

"Because," Layle stepped up to him and, forgetting her place again, cupped his face between her hands. She unlocked her emotions as her green-eyes glowed brilliantly, "you are still searching for that one person to fill your needs properly. And I'm sorry to say that I am not that person. I am just a mere--"  
  
Marik seemed to have had enough of the girl's ranting as he grabbed her wrist and drug her across her room. Her eyes widened in surprise as the crossed the doorway from Layle's room into Marik's room. Once there, he threw her down on the bed forcefully and closed the door joining their rooms. Making his way to the bed, he almost tore off his robes.

"We shall see if your stupid theory is correct, girl," Marik sneered as he relived himself of his clothing. He took in her figure as he crawled on the bed. She was bathed in moon glow and, yet again, there were no emotions on her face. She was just staring at him with that damned blank expression again.  
  
Marik pulled her closer, pressing his nude body against her clothed one and kissed her powerfully. Layle's mind shouted as she felt his aroused member pressing into her lower stomach, and she could not seem to stop her arms from wrapping around his neck, pressing there bodies closer.  
  
_Stop doing that!_ Layle screamed in her mind. _Dammit, why won't my body listen to me?! Stupid fucking hormones!_  
  
After several minutes of their mouth's rubbing against one another's, Marik pulled back, a satisfying, yet smug look on his face.

"Tell me, why do you resist?" He asked fiddling with Layle's outfit, pushing down the strap that was across her shoulder. He took a swift glance at her hardened nipples. "Your body seems to want more…"

"I believe, master, that I am nothing more than a servant to the _pharaoh_ in this palace," Layle stated breathless, "and my body is like any other woman's body. It has needs and wants, but--"  
  
Marik smirked, "Then let us fulfill those needs."  
  
He once again placed his lips over Layle's harshly, forcing her mouth open with his tongue; however, this time Layle felt a shock run down her body as their tongues touched. She couldn't stop herself as she pressed her body closer to his, not like it could get any closer, and wrapped her slender legs around his waist. His hands traveled down to her to hips, holding them as he pressed his arousal closer to her womanhood.  
  
Layle moaned deep within her throat, her tongue still intertwined with his. She ran her fingers through his soft platinum hair, relishing in the feeling of it between her digits as her hips pressed into his again. This was what she had always wanted and it was _finally_ happening. After all those years of admiring him from afar, she was finally going to be with him intimately, but…she wanted more than just intimacy. She wanted the one thing he could never give her…  
  
Love.  
  
Marik pulled back from the girl, tugging on her bottom lip softly with his teeth before staring down at her. His deep amethyst eyes immediately found hers and, through his drunkenness, he couldn't help but speak.

"You're beautiful."  
  
His sudden outburst made Layle's emotionless mask drop. She stared at him confusingly before answering.

"T-thank you, master, b-but--oomph!" Layle was cut off as Marik's body collapsed on top of hers. She blinked before looking at his face. He was asleep. He fucking fell asleep. What the hell…?  
  
_Must've been the wine_, Layle thought. Softly, she rolled Marik's heavy body off of hers and climbed out of bed quickly. Glancing down, she took in his full figure and her mouth watered hungrily.  
  
By all that was holy, he _was_ gifted.  
  
Wanting to leave as quickly as possible, Layle could not help but put Marik's nude body under the covers before she left. Opening the door to her room, she stepped in, but stopped when she heard a scream. Naunet's scream to be exact.  
  
_She's in trouble!_ Layle's mind screamed as her body kicked into panic mode. She jumped across her bed and out the door, making sure not to run into the wall. She turned a sharp left and headed straight into her sister's room.  
  
-  
  
Yugi paced in his room restlessly.  He had not bothered changing his attire from the festival. Too many thoughts ran through his head. He wanted to talk to his older brother when he returned from Layle's room, but it seemed he had been busy chatting with Anzu and other men and women. Not wanting to bother Atemu, he politely excused himself and retreated to his room. Now, two hours later, he was still pacing and thinking.  
  
_Bakura and Marik are dangerous men. I fear for Naunet and Layle's safety, but without Atemu's authority, I cannot do anything about it. I have to talk to him, but how will I approach the subject? I cannot just simply barge in his room and demand that they be sent home. That would be rude. What to do? What to do?_  
  
After another five minutes of pacing, Yugi made up his mind to talk to Atemu. He walked out of his room and down the hall to his elder brother's chambers. Inhaling a shaky breath, he knocked. When no one answered, he knocked again.  
  
_By the Gods, this is stupid_. Yugi thought. _He's probably asleep. So much for my courage and valiant stand._ The Egyptian Prince turned to walk away from the door, but stopped and turned back around when he heard the door open and a heavenly female voice escaping from it.

"What is it, Yugi?" It was Anzu. She was wearing much of nothing and Yugi could not help but stare. He had had a crush on her for several years and, even though she was courting Atemu, his feelings still had not changed. But seeing Anzu in Atemu's doorway, the sheet clinging to her body due to the perspiration, he could not help but want her.

"Anzu, I was wondering if my brother was available. You see I--"

"Look Yugi, it's late and your brother and I are busy right now," Anzu stated. She ran a hand through her messy hair, staring down at the young man. "Do you need to talk to him now or could this wait until tomorrow?"  
  
Jealously. He was _jealous_. Not only jealous, but angry. He needed to talk to Atemu right away before something bad happened to Layle and Naunet. He clinched his fists and blinked before staring at Anzu.

"It's fine. I'll speak with him tomorrow during--"

"Thanks!" Anzu said as she slammed the door.  
  
Yugi stood in front of the door frowning. He could hear Atemu and Anzu's muffled voices from behind the door. Turning on his heel, he made his way back to his room as a single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
His hatred for Anzu _and_ Atemu was beginning to grow with each passing day.


	7. Cuts of Desire

Can't Hurry Love  
Chapter 7: Cuts of Desire  
_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Oreana Hashiba  
  
_**AN**: _Oreana: _brainstorms trying to think of how to start this Okay! I think I got it!  
_Winter_: has only been sitting here for three days 0.o;;;  
  
_Disclaimer_: Same rules apply for every chapter.  
  
Naunet threw her head back screaming in agony as Bakura brought the knife down another time on her arm. To keep her from going anywhere, he sat on her stomach as he drug the blade across her slowly.  
  
"Bakura-sama!!" Naunet screamed, wishing she could escape.   
  
Layle had heard her elder sister's cries and she ran into Naunet's room to not find her there. She did, however, see that the door that led to Bakura's room was cracked just a bit and the loudness of her sister's screaming increased every step she took toward the door. Wondering what was wrong with her sister, she looked through the cracked door to see Bakura sitting on top of her with his knife in his hands.  
  
Layle watched as he lowered one last time, making the final cut on Naunet's bleeding arm. She wanted to run in there and try to save her sister but that might cause her to be destroyed if she defied someone with a higher authority.  
  
"There," Bakura replied greedily, licking the blood on his blade. He looked down at the twelve cuts he had made on her right arm and smiled with satisfaction. Naunet was trying her hardest to catch her breath after that experience she endured. The rise and fall of her breast caught Bakura's eyes.  
  
She was like a helpless creature fighting to stay alive due to it's predator trying to tare it apart slowly from the inside out. He loved it! He loved the expression of fear that she held on her face, wondering if she was going to live or die. He loved the blood that poured from the wounds he made on her shaking arm. He loved the way her breath picked up pace every time he drug that knife across her skin. He reached over to the arm he cut and as soon as he touched it, Naunet cried out in pain.   
  
Bakura was greedy for the blood her body held and so, he drug his tongue across the cuts he made, taking it into his mouth.

Once Naunet had the courage to look up, she saw her own blood covering his mouth and dripping from his tongue.  
  
"M-Master…?" She questioned what he was doing in her own manor. _Never did I image that the man I loved was like this…I guess, giving things a chance, you see how some people truly are. I am not saying I dislike it…what I said before, I will stand by. I'd do anything for my master…  
  
_Bakura got off of Naunet and he helped her to stand. "Feeling sorry for what you did?" Naunet could only nod since she currently didn't have the strength to speak to him. "Good. Maybe next time you will think twice before disobeying me again!"  
  
With that said, Naunet was tossed onto the floor. "And don't try attending to that arm. It's the punishment you deserve!"

Layle saw that Bakura was heading out of his room and she didn't wish to be caught spying. Not knowing what to do, Layle, hid behind Naunet's bed as Bakura walked out of the room and out into the hallway. Fearing for her elder sister's safety, Layle ran into Bakura's room where Naunet's body was still on the floor once the man was out of the room.  
  
"Naunet!" Layle panicked, sliding down next to her body. "By the Gods, your arm!"  
  
Layle was about to wrap her arm in a part of her outfit but Naunet stopped her before she could tear it.  
  
"Don't Layle…or he will make me endure it once more…" Naunet struggled to get to her feet but ended up falling back down on her face.  
  
"Naunet, you have lost too much blood!" Layle replied, offering to help her. "Please, let me--"  
  
"I don't need your help, Layle…" She grunted, rolling onto her back.  
  
As Layle tried to convince her sister otherwise, the young Prince walked into Bakura's room looking for the man who served under Marik only to find the two sisters.  
  
"My goodness, what happened?" Yugi panicked, running toward the bleeding Naunet.  
  
Layle looked at the Prince and then down at her sister stating, "It was--"  
  
"Nothing," Naunet ended up interrupting. "I just got…depressed…" She lied through her teeth. Naunet didn't wish to rat out the man she loved. "I found Bakura's knife…and…well…"  
  
Layle frowned at her sister's lies and Naunet noticed the evil look she was giving her. All she could do was shake her head as she looked up at Layle. In a sense, Layle could understand what her expressions were trying to convey about what had occurred. Even though it maybe harmful, Naunet still wanted to stay close to Bakura.  
  
"Okay, well…let me just help you with that--"  
  
Naunet growled and slapped away Yugi's hand. _Damn persistent, midget!_ She thought before saying, "I don't need your help…I'll be fine…!"  
  
Yugi watched as the injured Naunet got to her feet and walked slowly to her bed with the blood dripping to the floor. Layle saw the hurt in his innocent eyes and just said, "Don't take it personally, Prince Yugi. Naunet is just so prideful and doesn't like to be babied."  
  
With a heavy sigh she concluded, "It does worry me sometimes."  
  
"I should at least tell my brother!" Yugi insisted, getting to his feet and looking up at Layle.  
  
The beautiful slave shook her head at Yugi's suggestion, "Naunet would be even more cross at you. Is that what you wish?"  
  
Yugi looked down at the floor that had some of Naunet's blood covering it as he shook his head. "No, I honestly just wish she'd accept me…"  
  
This caused Layle to look down at the upset Prince. "Why do you say such things about her? Do you have a crush on her?"  
  
Yugi shot a quick glance up at Layle due to her statement. "Crush on her…? Do you mistake my kindness for crushing…?"  
  
Layle placed a hand on her hip, "Well you worrying about her so damn much obviously means _something_! I mean, it's not likely for the holy prince of Egypt to care about a mere slave girl so much."  
  
The young prince frowned at the girl's words, "And here I thought you were the nicer one of the two. No matter, I know a way to solve this problem!" With that said, Yugi ran out of Bakura's room and into Naunet's, Layle quickly following after him.  
  
-  
  
Bakura, having nowhere else to go, headed over to Marik's room to find him passed out on the bed, without any clothing on him. _What in the hell did he do…?_ Bakura wondered, shaking Marik's warm body, "Wake up, you idiot!" He barked.  
  
Marik began to gradually come around from the quick moment he had with Layle only to find his head hurting him badly. "Eh…? Bakura…?"  
  
"By the Gods, where are your clothes?" Not wishing to see his friend like this, Bakura grabbed Marik's personal cape and tossed it at Marik to place on.  
  
"Put something on!" Once Marik had the cape on his body, Bakura had to know, "What did you do?"  
  
Trying to think back on what he did caused him to flinch because of the hangover he was enduring currently. "I-I don't remember…I remember something about Layle…"  
  
Bakura hummed a bit hearing that. "You too, eh?"  
  
Marik tossed a questioning glace at Bakura before standing up and wrapped the cape tighter around his body. He noticed Bakura's mouth lined with blood and he had to ask, "Had a little fun with Naunet?"  
  
Bakura could not help but laugh, "You know me too well." He paused, glancing at the taller Egyptian, "but where is Layle? She seems to not be in here."  
  
"Hmmmm," Marik responded and looked around his room before opening the door to Layle's room and peering inside, "and it seems she is not in there either. Where--" Before Marik could finish his statement, a highly threatening voice echoed throughout the corridor.  
  
"_BEAT IT MIDGET_!"  
  
Marik rubbed his temples as the scream pierced his ears, which only added to his massive headache. He exchanged a curious, yet pained look at Bakura who only shrugged. The two walked out of the room and across the hall, heading for Naunet's room only to be met by Layle's piercing scream.  
  
"_SONOFA…_!"  
  
Marik cringed at the new loud noise. His headache was becoming worse with each passing minute and the screaming did not help one bit. He sighed and, with Bakura, peered into Naunet's room and almost fell over.  
  
Naunet was sitting on the bed with Prince Yugi at her side, dabbing her arm with a wet rag. Layle was kneeling on the ground, cringing involuntarily from the pain her elder sister was causing her. The two males exchanged glances and were about to walk in the room with Naunet's voice stopped them.  
  
"Look, your royal vertical challenged-ness, I said _BEAT IT_!"  
  
"I'm not leaving until I fix you arm!" Yugi protested.  
  
Naunet frowned, "How about I fix your nuts, you stu--OW!" Yugi had placed the wet towel on a certain gentle area. Naunet squeezed Layle's hand again.  
  
"_MOTHER…_!"  
  
Yugi smiled, "Maybe this will teach you _NOT_ to cut yourself anymore."  
  
Bakura stood outside the door, a little stunned at the prince's words. He had been seething with anger earlier, but Yugi's little confession turned everything around. Naunet did NOT rat him out. In fact, she took the blame for the injuries on her arm. He's expression softened, somewhat, as he glanced at the slave girl in agony.  
  
Layle pouted a little, "But what does this have to do with me! She's the one who did it! I would like to keep my hand if all possible!"  
  
Yugi lightly laughed at Layle's comment as he continued to dab the wet cloth on Naunet's arm. If it had been possible, Naunet would have killed the guy if she had the strength in her body. Her strength would take a couple of hours to recover due to the blood she lost.  
  
Another sharp pain shot up her arm and she grabbed onto her sister's arm tightly. Layle, who had not been expecting such a forceful grip, screamed.

"_FORTHELOVEOF…_!"  
  
Outside, Marik covered his ears at his slave's scream. The girl had quite the voice on her, he'd give her that much. Too bad he was not putting her voice to good use. Having had enough, Marik slammed open the door and stepped in.  
  
"Would you _STOP SCREAMING_!"  
  
His comment had been so unexpected that both Layle and Naunet screamed in surprise and fear. Yugi frowned and, as he was turning around to give Marik a lashing, the tips of his hair poked Naunet in the face. The slave girl frowned and grabbed a handful of his blonde/black hair, yanking on it, which in turn freed Layle's pitiful looking hand.  
  
"I'm free!" Layle announced and scooted away from her elder sister.  
  
"You little _TWERP_!"  
  
Yugi body bent backwards and was now lying across Naunet's lap. He yelped and held up his hands, apologizing profusely, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
Bakura stepped in the room, standing beside Marik, and frowned at the sight of his slave holding the Egyptian Prince over her lap by his hair. Although as amusing as the sight was, his anger got the best of him again.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?!" He barked, which made Marik cringe as his head pounded.  
  
_I give up. I just do_. Marik thought and slumped up against the wall rubbing his temples. The immense pain was almost enough to make him pass out. Layle, seeing her master's current condition, stood up and–avoiding the arguing Naunet and Yugi–ran to Marik's side, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Master?" Layle whispered softly. She placed a hand on his forehead and frowned. "You're burning up."  
  
Marik smirk humorously and leaned forward, wrapped an arm around Layle's waist and pushing her against him, using her as his temporary crutch, "Take me to my chambers. This screaming is wearing my nerves thin."  
  
Yugi, who had been released from Naunet's wrath, glared at Marik, "You should know not to drink so much wine at a festival, Marik. This happened last time."  
  
Marik rolled his eyes at the young royal, "I don't need you pathetic opinion, your highness."  
  
"And do _not_ forget those last words," Yugi stated harshly. "I am the Prince of Egypt. You _will_ show me respect, Marik Ishtar. And the same goes for you, Bakura."  
  
"What the fuck did I do to be brought up in this conversation?!" Bakura bellowed.  
  
"My brother and I give you slaves to _help_ you. Not hurt themselves," He pointed to Naunet. "If _you_ were watching her, then this would have never happened. I would not be surprised if you get a visit from my brother in the morning."  
  
Naunet's jaw dropped, "I _TOLD_ you to not--"  
  
"I don't care what you told me. Fact of the matter is a slave girl is to be treated like any another person: equal," Yugi said, and smiled down at Naunet, "You may not be royalty, but you are a human being."  
  
Naunet did not protest after his words. They struck her heart. Maybe Yugi wasn't as bad as he seemed. Well…minus the fact he looked like a little kid. She weakly smiled.  
  
"Wrap up your arm and retire for the night," Yugi spoke softly before turning back to Bakura. "Keep an eye on her. I'll come back at dawn to check on her status." As he walked past Bakura to leave, he took a quick note of the blood that outlined his lips before stopping in front of Marik and the struggling Layle.  
  
"If anything happens to her," Yugi said in an ominous voice, "not only will you answer to me, but by brother as well." Yugi ignored the snort from the advisor as he stepped out into the hall and headed back his room, determined to get on both Layle and Naunet's good side.


	8. Confessions of the Heart

Can't Hurry Love  
Chapter 8: Confessions of the Heart  
_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Oreana Hashiba_  
  
Disclaimer: Same rules apply for every chapter. Thank you; drive through.  
  
Layle watched as Yugi walked out of the doorway and down the halls. Okay, that had been unexpected. Prince Yugi actually defending Naunet and herself against Marik and Bakura seemed so…odd. Atemu seemed to care for them as well, but was that only because of Anzu? _Gah! Don't need to think about Anzu!_  
  
The Egyptian woman looked at her master's face, which was filled with anger. Bakura stood off to the right, only about four feet away from Naunet, whose face was twisted in a mix of annoyance and pain. She cleared her throat politely, which caused everyone to cast a glance towards her, but Layle only made eye contact with her sister.  
  
"I'll come back and check on you later, elder sister. That is," Layle said softly, "if my master will allow it."  
  
Marik snorted, "I care not of what you do. Just take me to my chambers."  
  
"As you wish," Layle whispered. She nodded to Naunet before walking out of the room with Marik by her side.  
  
Bakura looked over at the sweating and suffering Naunet who had her eyes closed for she was trying to not to concentrate on the pain. He did not wish to take care of Naunet for she deserved the pain he gave her and he was not going to lessen it for her, regardless.  
  
"I am sorry, my master," Naunet wheezed. Her breath began to pick up pace due to the pain becoming too much for her body. With what strength she had left within her, she looked over at Bakura, her eyes barely open, "I-I didn't mean for Prince Yugi to find out…about this…"  
  
"Is that all?" He asked in a cold manor.  
  
"No," Flinching and moaning with pain, she continued, "I am sorry for being so weak…if my body was a lot more resilient to pain, you would have not been scolded by Yugi…"  
  
Bakura was confused now. He did this to many of the women who graced his presents but not one ever said such things. They normally cursed his name or damned him in their own manors but Naunet…she was different from them. Walking closer to the bed, the woman continued to look up at him with an unchanging expression of pain and sorrow.  
  
"So tell me--you enjoyed the pain?"  
  
Naunet shrugged with the arm that was not harming her as she watched Bakura sit down on her bed. "I...I don't know…"  
  
"It's an easy question, my child," He replied lifting her chin. "Did you enjoy it or no?"  
  
"I told you I would endure anything just to be at your side…"  
  
"Anything, you say?" He asked with an eerie look upon his face.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Anything at all?"  
  
Naunet nodded. "Yes, anything at all I would do for you…"  
  
Bakura was silent for a while thinking to himself. When Yugi's order to watch over his slave girl rang back in his mind, he turned his attention to the bandaged arm and began to untie. Naunet felt him doing it and the air that attacked her opened wounds merely made her pain worse.  
  
"What are--you doing…"  
  
"Prince Yugi asked me to watch over you until dawn and that I shall…" Bakura soon managed to get the bandages off her bleeding arm and reveal all the cuts he made there. After he sat and admired his work, he bent down and began to glide his tongue across them.  
  
Naunet moaned with more pain as she felt his saliva fill her wounds once more. He did this for what seemed like an hour or so before he turned his attention back to Naunet. She could see him now, his mouth dripping with her own blood. Regardless of this, she stared up at him with pain still consuming her expression. He got close to her face and outlined it with his finger gently while he situated his body close to hers.  
  
"Tell me," he whispered, edging closer to her mouth. "Have you ever kissed a man with blood on his mouth and on his breath?"  
  
Naunet shook her head slowly as she felt his warm breath on her lips. "No…I told you before that I was…pure…"  
  
Without saying another word, Bakura kissed her mouth with his own, causing the blood to flow from his mouth into hers. Using his tongue, he parted her tightly clutched lips, massaging the top of her tongue. Naunet's eyes rolled in the back of her head, for she had wanted this every waking hour and now it was happening after all that time. Just because this kiss filled her with blood didn't mean it wasn't as sweet as any other.  
  
The white haired Bakura eventually pulled away, licking his mouth. He saw the relaxed expression she had on her face and asked, "Did you enjoy it?"  
  
Naunet staggered to find her breath and tried to recall what he just said. "What…yes, I did, my master." Moving what arm she could, the young slave moved her black hair out of her way, as she sighed a bit feeling her heart relax.  
  
"Like I stated from the very beginning, master, I enjoy being with you and…may I be so bold to say, I have longed for you since the day I saw you…"  
  
"I am aware for you told me earlier," Bakura grinned eerily as he began to retie the bandages around Naunet's arm. "And tell me…why is it you 'longed' for me since the day you saw me?" He had been meaning to ask this since he tortured Naunet in his chambers for disgracing him at the party.  
  
This was a tough question to answer. And Naunet feared if she said the wrong thing, it would only anger Bakura. When she saw him in the market when she was nine, it was more like a love at first sight kind of deal. The last thing the young slave wanted to tell her master was because he looked like an Egyptian God.  
  
"Well," she began struggling to find the right answer, "To be honest, you always looked like you wanted something but, for the past ten years that I have seen you, it looks as though you have never found it. I am unaware of what it is you wish to obtain, my master, but--" Naunet managed to look into Bakura's brown eyes with her own. "--if it is something I can help you retrieve then let me help you…"  
  
"You could tell that I always wanted something…?" He asked sounding a bit stunned. "Is the only reason you wished to be with me your desire to help me obtain the one thing I wish to have?"  
  
Naunet wasn't thinking when she blurted out, "Well I was going to say that you looked hotter than an Egyptian God but I thought that was out of line…OH!" Realizing what she had just said aloud, Naunet covered her mouth quickly with her uninjured hand. _By the Gods! Did I just say that aloud to him? Dammit, I think I am losing too much blood for I am running my mouth way too much!! I am such a fool!_  
  
When Naunet was about to apologize for her slip of the tongue, she stopped when she saw and heard Bakura burst out laughing.  
  
"Is that so?" He asked, laughing a bit calmly this time. "Interesting statement but…I will let that slide…for now." Naunet let out a brief sigh of relief to know she would not be punished yet for her embarrassing statement.  
  
-  
  
Layle helped Marik into his room and shut the door behind her. It was slightly strange. Not even an hour ago, she had been in here close to having sex with Marik. She sighed loudly as she helped Marik into bed and, without thinking, absently mindedly climbed in with him closing her eyes contently.  
  
Marik watched as the young slave girl climbed into his bed and situated herself into a more comfortable position on her left side, which happened to make her face him. He didn't know whether to be glad or enraged that she had the gall to climb in bed with him.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" He whispered. It wasn't harsh though. It seemed…soft.  
  
Layle's sea-green eyes popped open and found Marik's violet ones. It took a minute before her fight or flight response kicked in and she shot up in bed; however, the quick action caused her body to shift differently and, before she knew it, she was face first on the floor.  
  
_I'm an idiot_. Layle thought, picking herself up. _I just made a complete fucking fool of myself. Way to go, Lay! Just fuck it all up._  
  
Marik found the girl's reaction rather amusing and couldn't suppress the smile on his face. He did, however, not laugh out loud. He watched as Layle sat on her knees, staring at him.  
  
"I'm uhh…s-s-sorry about that," Layle stuttered. "I didn't mean to climb into your bed, master."  
  
Marik, acting way out of character, just waved it away, "Your reaction was rather amusing, and it was worth it."  
  
Layle stood, rubbing her backside, "I'm glad you find me amusing, master, because I find myself amusingly sick."  
  
Marik said nothing as he watched the servant girl walk out of his room and into her chambers, shutting the door behind her. For some odd reason, he had started to like it. And it was very abnormal for him to actually _like_ his servants. But Layle was different. The air around her seemed different than any other of the servants. It was the same with Naunet. Those two sisters held themselves high all the time, not caring what others thought.  
  
As Marik laid his head down on the pillow, he was secretly wishing that Layle would come back into his room and climb in bed with him again.  
  
-  
  
The sun peeked over the sands of Egypt and into the royal palace where _most_ inhabitants were sound asleep in his or her beds peacefully. Well…all except for one servant girl.  
  
Dawn came too quickly for Layle. She hadn't slept at all that night and was beginning to regret it. With her raging hormones and constant worry for her sister, sleep hadn't come to her at all. Of course, she'd done this before. Staying up all night and doing chores all the next day, but her body gave out on her in the middle of the day and, unfortunately, Naunet happened to be the closest thing to her that day and she ended up passing out on her.  
  
Layle stood up from where she had been sitting on the edge of the bed and stretched her tired muscles. She opened the door joining hers and Marik's room and peeked in for the ten hundredth time that night or day rather. She felt obliged to check on him frequently since she _was_ the one who left him in the bed with a hangover.  
  
And there he was, right where she saw him the last time. Marik was lying on his side, a content yet troubled look on his face. The silk sheets barely covered his lower body, but Layle didn't matter. She'd seen her eye candy that previous night and was actually hoping to see it again…really soon…  
  
A knock at the door startled her and she turned around and closed the door just as Isis stepped into the room. The Egyptian slave plastered a smile on her face.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Isis," She started cheerfully, "How can I help you?"  
  
Isis smiled brightly, "I just came to remind you and your sister about meeting with me this evening."  
  
Layle looked confused for a minute, "Uhhh…I don't remember my sister telling me anything about it, but…can't you just tell me now?"  
  
"No," The priestess replied, "I have other duties to attend to first, but I would like to meet with you and Naunet at high noon today at the Blue-Eyes temple."  
  
"Uhhhh…okay," Was Layle's dry reply. She smiled at Isis, "Do you have to wear anything specific or do we just go naked?"  
  
Isis raised an eyebrow at the girl's question, "Well, I, as would others, would probably prefer you to be dressed."  
  
"By Ra, I can't believe you took it seriously!" Layle exclaimed and laughed, "I was only joking!"  
  
"Actually," a voice from behind them said, "some people might not be bothered with them going naked."  
  
Layle's face was flushed as she turned around, spotting Marik leaning against the doorframe of the door that connected his room to hers. The only problem was…he was the one who was naked. As much as she wanted to stare, she turned around quickly, her face still as red as a beet.  
  
"Little brother," Isis stated dryly, "You should know that it's not right to present yourself like that in front of ladies."  
  
"I can do whatever I want," Marik stuck his tongue out playfully at his older sister. "What are you doing here? Don't you need to be somewhere, Isis?"  
  
"I had to talk to Miss Layle about something, brother," Isis replied coolly.  
  
Marik snorted, "Why do you give a slave the title of 'miss'? She's a mere commoner; yet, you treat her as an equal."  
  
Layle looked down at the ground, tears emanating in her green eyes. She did not want the man she loved to think of her as a "mere commoner", but the more she thought about it, the more it became clear. She and her elder sister were nothing more than pitiful slaves. Making sure not to stare at Marik's beautiful body, she bowed lightly.  
  
"I must go and check on Naunet. If you will both excuse me," Layle bowed a little towards Isis and walked towards the door.  
  
"Did you ask my permission?" Marik's angry voice sounded in the room. "I don't believe you're allowed to go anywhere without my consent."  
  
Layle was about to open her mouth, but was stopped my Naunet's annoyed shout.  
  
"_GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, DORK_!"  
  
Isis gasped, her hand coming up to her mouth. Marik's eyes widened at the woman's voice. Layle merely shook her head and walked out of the door to her sister's room. There was only one person who could make Naunet scream like that. And that said person just happened to be hovering over her sister's bed with a concerned expression.


	9. Rules Were Meant to be Broken

Can't Hurry Love  
Chapter 9: Rule Were Meant to be Broken  
_By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Oreana Hashiba_  
  
_Winter:_ Prepare for a long ass chappie!   
  
Disclaimer: …I think we all know this routine by now…  
  
"Why must you fight with me every time I try and help you?!" Prince Yugi asked, trying to keep Naunet's damaged arm still.  
  
"I am doing fine on my own and I don't need some leprechaun to help me out!" She snapped flinching in pain a bit.  
  
"If you keep moving that arm around like that, those wounds will never heal!" The young Prince sighed, watching her jerk away from him. Seeing that this would get him nowhere, he looked up at Bakura who was just sitting on the opposite side of the bed with a neutral expression upon his face.  
  
"Will you calm her down?! She's your helper after all!"  
  
Bakura looked slowly up at the prince than back down at Naunet. "Stop moving, slave!" He ordered in a strict, loud tone. Not enjoying the sound of him being angry, Naunet finally gave in and stopped squirming about so Yugi could look at her arm once more.  
  
The young prince began to unwrap Naunet's arm once more. Seeing that things were a bit calmer, Layle entered the room.  
  
"Prince Yugi? What is going on in here?"  
  
"The usual," Yugi sighed, getting the bandage off. "Naunet's screaming at me and Bakura's being of little help to restrain her."  
  
That comment alone angered Bakura not wishing to have the little twerp speak about him in such a manor. Since he would possibly be beheaded if he spoke crossly at the Prince, he took it out on Layle's presence.  
  
"And just what the hell gave you the idea to come strolling in here without my authorization?"  
  
Layle flinched at the tone in his voice that frightened her, "I heard my sister screaming and I thought it would be alright to investigate…" Layle said, bowing her head.  
  
"Calm down a bit, Bakura," Isis's voice remarked from behind Layle. "Is it not alright for her to be worried about her elder sister?"  
  
Seeing that Bakura was about to snap at Isis for her choice of words, Yugi intervened.  
  
"Naunet, your arm will heal but I am afraid that scars will form where you have cut yourself." Looking over at Layle and Isis, he continued, "Isis, my big brother could use your assistance right now I am sure. As for you Layle, next time ask before entering Naunet's chambers."  
  
Isis excused herself from Yugi's presence as the prince got off the bedside, walking towards the door himself. Layle looked over at the young prince and whispered, "What the hell was _that_ suppose to mean??"  
  
Yugi looked over his shoulder to see that Bakura was too busy examining Naunet's body to lip-read so he whispered back, "Next time, don't get caught by Bakura…" He winked as he headed out the door.  
  
Layle looked over at Bakura who was now frowning at her, "Get out before I destroy Marik's only worker!" He threatened with a growl.  
  
Marik heard his friend's threats and gripped onto Layle's shoulder, trying to direct her out of Naunet's chambers. "I will keep a better eye on her from now on," Marik promised.  
  
Layle walked back to her bedroom with Marik behind her, "Get in there!" He ordered, shoving the young girl on her bed. "You dare backtalk to me with my elder sister in the room?! You have some nerve there, slave…"  
  
"Why am I not allowed to see her?" Layle demanded to know from where she was on the bed.  
  
"You are not allowed to see her without my consent! You are not allowed to even breathe without me telling you that you can!" Marik grumbled, shaking his finger at her. "I thought you had learned that by now or are you just slow?"  
  
Layle frowned, looking away from Marik not enjoying this pep talk in the least. She tried to refrain from getting up and punching him for his insults but she was forgetting a few things. _I will be nothing more than his 'slave girl'…_ She thought miserably  
  
-  
  
"Why did you do that to her?" Naunet asked once Layle was forced out of the room. Bakura looked crossly down at the young woman. "Should she not be allowed to speak to me like Marik and you do?"  
  
"Did you enjoy those cuts?" Bakura asked sourly. "Because I can always create new ones if you continue to backtalk to me like you are.  
  
"But Layle is the only family I have and I really miss seeing her around…I mean, ever since she has been helping Marik," Naunet sighed, closing her eyes. "I rarely see her as often as I like…"  
  
Bakura was silent after hearing this for he was dwelling on his past a bit. "Humph," He grunted, turning his back to her. "Be grateful you know that part of your family is still alive."  
  
Naunet wondered what he meant. She would have asked if her arm wasn't paining her so much. Bakura looked over his shoulder to see that she was questioning his statement with her eyes. "My family and friends were destroyed due to a fire that was spread throughout my town and I was the only who escaped. Now-I am going to get revenge for what _he_ did…"  
  
Naunet was silent still wondering why he was telling her this now of all times. She watched nervously as Bakura got up off the side of the bed and just stood there looking down to the side. "So just be damn grateful we let you see her at all!"  
  
"You family was destroyed…? How horrible…"  
  
Bakura laughed evilly at Naunet's comment. "Don't act like you care!"  
  
"How can I when I am not acting?" Naunet asked angrily. She flinched in pain as she struggled to switch to her side so she could see him better. "I am sorry to hear that and if I weren't so weak, I'd help you do something about it!"  
  
Seeing as how she could no longer do this, she gripped onto Bakura's red cape for support making him feel a bit angered that she would dare touch him without his permission first. "Whoever the bastard was obviously doesn't deserve to live after doing such a thing…"  
  
"Oh?" Bakura asked, taking his cape back, causing Naunet to lie out in front of him in more pain. "So, tell me--" Bakura gripped onto her chin lightly. "--do you say this because you wish to get on my good side or because you truly care?"  
  
Naunet looked up at him with her weary eyes and answered, "Just because I may care about you, doesn't necessarily mean the things I do and say are to get on your good side, my Lord. Nobody deserves to have their family and friends taken away at the mere blink of an eye."  
  
"My Lord?" He questioned, reciting the title she gave him. "I do believe that only the Pharaoh is called that and I, being under his class, have never been address this way by a slave girl."  
  
"My mas--"  
  
"I never said I did not approve," Bakura interrupted Naunet before she could correct herself.  
  
Getting tired, Naunet began to close her eyes but reopened them once she felt her master's finger outlining her quivering mouth. Not knowing for sure if it would be all right for her to do so, Naunet took his finger into her mouth and massaged it with her tongue. When he took his finger back, Bakura knelt down beside the bed so he was at eye level with her. Naunet's blue eyes explored Bakura's brown as if both were looking for something from the other.   
  
Feeling exhausted once more, Naunet began to close her eyes but once again, Bakura's hands touching her caused her to reopen them. His cold, rough hands were touching her cheeks but all she could do was stare at him wondering what he wanted. Seeing as how Naunet's body was too weak for her to move it about on her own Bakura got back to his feet and tried situating her body in his arms so he could place her back in the bed she was given. Naunet let out a few moans of disapproval feeling the pain creep over her body.  
  
"Hush now," He ordered silently as he got her under the covers.  
  
"It still hurts," Naunet complained trying to suppress her pain best she could.  
  
To stop her from complaining, Bakura pressed his mouth against hers forcefully, catching the young woman by surprise. With her good arm she reached up and ran her fingers through his white hair as he kissed her with his tongue. The kiss, however, did not last long.  
  
Bakura eventually pulled away and shook his head. "No, no--if I did anything else, I would possibly end up killing you and--we wouldn't want that now would we…?" There was something eerie in his tone that stuck a cord in Naunet but she reframed from trying to show how frightened she was.  
  
Bakura left her there on the bed as he got up to go to his room. "Those wounds must heal first before anything is to be done further…"  
  
Naunet watched as he shut the door to his chambers behind him making Naunet bang her head into the pillow. "By the Gods…I hate my life…!" She remarked to herself wishing he had taken it a step further. "It's so unfair!"   
  
-  
  
"Answer me!" Marik demanded, looking down at Layle with anger in his eyes. "I thought you understood the rules by now."  
  
Layle, having had enough of his smartass mouth, stood up, "Oh, excuse me my humble master. I momentarily forgot my place in the world."  
  
Marik frowned, "Watch your tone, slave. You speak to a man who could easily end your life."  
  
"No," The young Egyptian continued, "I'm speaking to a spoiled brat who is nothing more than a mere boy. Naunet is my only family and I'll be damned if I can't see her. You better thank the Gods that you at least have other family besides Miss Isis. My parents have been dead for eight years and Naunet and I have lived a horrible, harsh life. We've nearly died countless times from starvation and dehydration. While you and everyone in this palace have lived in luxury and anything you wanted was handed to you on a silver platter. So don't you _dare_ tell me I cannot see my elder sister. If you tell me I can't see you her again, you will know pain."  
  
Layle was met with a harsh slap to her face. Her head flew to the side as she reached up, fingering the red spot. She looked at Marik, who still had his hand out from the slap.  
  
"I've never allowed a slave to speak to me like that and you will not either," Marik growled, his violet eyes narrowing into slits. "You are a _slave_, nothing more than dirt beneath my feet. You will respect me and treat me with authority like you would the pharaoh."  
  
Layle reared forward, her fist connecting with Marik's face hard, making him fall back on the ground, "Why should I treat _you_ like I would the Pharaoh Atemu or Prince Yugi? You're nothing more than a slave to them so don't you even start talking about ranking, Marik!"  
  
Marik held his jaw as he stared up at the Egyptian slave girl. Never had one of his slaves hit him, but yet it felt somewhat good. It peeked his interest; however, he wouldn't stop from reprimanding the girl for her actions. He stood up quickly, but was stopped by Layle and thrown on the bed, the girl straddling his waist.  
  
"Listen here, _master_, high-ranking official or not, I've never let any male, or female for that matter, do what you just did to me. You better be damn glad that I respect his majesty and Prince Yugi enough to stay here. If it wasn't for that or the fact that my sister is here, I would've already killed you, cut your body into miniscule pieces, and buried them at random points in Egypt. I may be a slave, but I'm not someone you can walk all over," Layle's voice was dangerously low and her eyes sparkled with deadly intent.  
  
Before Marik could say or think anything, Layle bent down and placed a hot kiss on his lips. It was so unexpected that Marik didn't know how to react and was frozen in shock. And again, before he could actually respond, Layle pulled back and gazed into his face.  
  
Layle, on the other hand, was shocked at herself for what she just did. She didn't know why she kissed me, but she just felt compelled to do so. She touched her lips lightly and her eyes watered at the thought of the punishment she could receive for doing such an act. Without another thought, Layle quickly got off Marik and ran straight for the door opening it quickly.  
  
"Wait!" Marik called out. He jumped off the bed and half ran after her, but was met by the door in his face, "Ouch."  
  
Layle literally jumped across the hall and into her sister's room, looking pale. Well, as pale as an Egyptian could be.  
  
Naunet, who was still damning her life, looked up at her little sister, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Gods," Layle whispered and went to her sister's bed, hugging her tightly and avoiding Naunet's injuries, "I think I just fucked up really bad. I mean, mega bad."  
  
"I've fucked up countless times but I am still breathing. What happened?" Naunet's sarcastic yet caring voice replied.  
  
"Oh, well that helps," Layle said, rolling her eyes, "Did you ever punch Bakura in the face after he tells you that you're 'dirt beneath his feet' and then throw him on the bed, straddle him, threaten to cut him into little pieces, and, after all that was said and done, then kiss him?"  
  
Naunet raised an eyebrow, thinking for a minute before replying, "No. Can't say I have. Ooh, you're in deep shit."  
  
"Ya think!" The younger of the two jumped off the bed and started pacing, "Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, he's probably gonna kill me! I am so dead! He's probably going to tell the pharaoh and I'll be charged with treason and killed and you'll be left all alone and--" Layle was close to having a panic attack.  
  
Naunet was about to calm her younger sister down when Marik and Bakura burst in the room both coming from different doors. Bakura's face was twisted in rage and Marik's was unreadable.  
  
"Layle!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?!"  
  
Naunet looked from Bakura, who had come out of his room, to Marik, who had come from the hall, and to her sister, who was having trouble breathing and waving her arms in front of her face. She winced as she sat up in bed and looked at her master.  
  
"Can I have some time with her?" Naunet asked politely. "Please my lord?"  
  
Bakura frowned at the girl's question. She dared to ask him if she could spend some time with her sister. He glanced at Layle. The green-eyed servant was breathing erratically, her face creased in worry. He then shifted to Marik, who was standing in the doorway looking rather shocked and angry.  
  
"Layle!" Marik shouted and reached out for her.  
  
"No!" The servant girl backed away and latched onto her sister, placing her head in her sister's lap, crying. "Don't take me away from my sister. Please don't take me away from my sister. I don't wanna go!"  
  
Naunet wrapped her arms around Layle protectively, running her fingers through her hair. She glanced at Bakura again, a pleading expression on her face. Layle's chest was heaving and was having a hard time to breathing.  
  
"Please?" Naunet mouthed to her master.  
  
Bakura growled. He was actually considering letting Naunet talk with her sister. When had he become so weak? He noticed Marik was in the same predicament. The elder of the two was tapping his foot, a clear sign that he was annoyed as all hell on Earth. Layle's sobbing and Naunet's soothing was starting to aggravate _both_ of them.  
  
Marik finally spoke, "Layle, I'm not upset with what you did, but I'm giving you to the count of three to come here before I physically remove you from this room. And you don't want me to do that, honestly."  
  
Layle cringed and Naunet tightened her grip around her younger sister, "Touch her and so help me Ra…"  
  
"You have no right to speak to me that way, slave girl," Marik growled. "You treat me as you would treat Bakura."  
  
"Oh the hell you say. The Gods know you don't deserve to be treated how I treat him!" The raven narrowed her blue eyes dangerously. It was time for some verbal sparring and she was loaded and ready for it.  
  
Marik rose his eyebrows, then furrowed them after her statement kicked in, "Why you little--"  
  
Naunet smirked, "Actually, compared to my sister, I'm not. As you can see, I'm clearly taller than she is. Not to mention our bust sizes are completely different. Of course, mine are bigger. And--"  
  
Layle, still crying, covered her sister's mouth, "I believe he gets the point."  
  
Marik visibly cringed, "Yeah, it's called _over sharing_! I could've lived without that information, but--" his violet eyes scanned up and down Naunet's body, "I can tell it's all true."  
  
Bakura growled dangerously low. His overprotective instincts kicking in, "Stop staring at my slave, Marik, or you'll end up losing your eyes."  
  
"You forget that I was the one who found you on the streets, _thief_," The Millennium Rod holder stated. "You owe me your life. Probably more than that."  
  
"Key word being thief, Marik. T-H-I-E-F! You know, a person who _steals_ for a living. I could've made it fine, idiot!" Bakura barked back.  
  
"You were already being hunted for trying to steal the Millennium Puzzle and Eye from the pharaoh!" Marik snarled. "You can't even steal an item without being caught, you buffoon!"  
  
Naunet watched the two fighting back and forth. She raised and eyebrow and leaned down to whisper into Layle's ear, "What a bunch of winger dingers."  
  
Layle stopped crying and laughed out loud, drying her tears, "Yeah. They sound worse than we do."  
  
Bakura stopped arguing with Marik and glanced at Naunet, "And what, pray tell, is a 'winger dinger'?"  
  
Naunet shrugged her shoulders, wincing a little from the pain, "Honestly, I do not know. I make up random things most of the time."  
  
"Nai nai!" Layle laughed again, pinching her sister in her good arm. "Must you always portray yourself as someone who doesn't know anything?"  
  
Naunet stuck out her tongue and patted her little sister gently on the head. Smiling, Layle rested her head in Naunet's lap again, trying to keep her nerves under control. True, she felt bad for what she had done to Marik, but…the kiss was too good of a opportunity to pass up.  
  
Marik and Bakura stared at the two siblings for a moment before the door slammed open and the future queen of Egypt waltzed into the room.  
  
"Naunet! Layle!"  
  
Layle's eyes popped open automatically and she turned her head slowly. Her worst nightmares had come true. Naunet, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at Anzu, who didn't seem to notice, and was making her way over to the two happily. However, both Marik and Bakura had seen the look in the slave girl's eyes. What was she doing that for?  
  
"I heard what happened! Oh Naunet, you shouldn't of done that to yourself!" Anzu said worryingly. She knelt down beside the bed and gently placed her hand on Naunet's thigh and looked at Layle. "Is something wrong, Lay? Your eyes are awful red--"  
  
Layle shook her head, quickly coming up with a cover story, "Something got up my nose and I've been sneezing like crazy. Nothing to worry about, really."  
  
Anzu smiled, "That's good! I came here to see if you two would like to go out into the market place with me this morning. Seeing as Atemu won't need your assistance today."  
  
"Well--" Layle began, but was cut off by her sister.  
  
"I don't know if--" Naunet had no time to finish her sentence before Anzu jumped up, hugging the two. Naunet winced in pain and resisted the urge to strangle the future queen to death. Layle eyes turned cold as she gently hugged Anzu back.  
  
"It's settled then! I shall see you two at the palace gates shortly!" The brunette stood up and clapped her hands together excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun! It'll be just like old times!"  
  
Anzu turned around and walked towards the door. Layle silently got up and watched as Anzu opened the door and stepped out before the young slave girl ran forward and slammed the door after she left. Layle leaned against the door and listened as Anzu walked away from the living quarters.  
  
"I…" Layle breathed and turned around, pulling on her now short hair, "_hate her_! I'm going to _kill her_ if she ever touches me again!"  
  
Naunet's eyes hardened again, "First we have to figure out _how_ we're going to kill her, _what_ we're going to kill her with, and _where_ we're going to bury her body."  
  
"Oh…we won't have to worry about the last one," Layle smirked and walked over to Naunet. "We can either burn it or cut her body into different pieces and feed it to the animals."  
  
"Then, to make sure we're not caught, we'll…kill the pharaoh for the hell of it!" Naunet smiled up at Layle. It wasn't her normal smile though. This one was pure evil. "I've never liked him anyways."  
  
Layle nodded her head, "He's cute and all, but…if he can fall in love with _that_ creature, he needs to die! Besides, he can't rule worth a camel's hide!"  
  
The two sisters laughed evilly together as part of their plan had unfolded. They were, however, stopped in their momentary victory when two certain someone's cleared their throat.  
  
"Oh…" Layle breathed.  
  
Naunet finished, "Hell."  
  
Bakura was the first to speak, "Now, what is this about killing Anzu and the pharaoh? Hmmm?"  
  
The two girls paled. They had completely forgotten about their masters being in the room. _Damn_. Caught red handed.


End file.
